


Клипса из чехословацкого стекла

by Catwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Light Angst, Police, Romance, Smoking, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: СССР, 80-ые. Не совсем Золушка и не совсем прекрасный принц. Но, может, счастливый конец бывает не только в сказке?..
Relationships: имена героев истории строго засекречены





	Клипса из чехословацкого стекла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест SF Battle 2020 на diary.ru для команды fandom Russian original 2020. Задание: «Сказки и легенды мира».

_Пальто — моё, а в кармане — рюмочка.  
Не помнишь, у меня была сумочка?  
Мне бы виски глоток, да мёда к чаю,  
только — тише, тише, я знаю, знаю:  
отмолить — отмолишь, да не отбелишь,  
и ещё про площадь, где три вокзала… —  
Ты так мягко стелешь, так мягко стелешь,  
а я так устала, я так устала…_

_**Екатерина Горбовская** _

  
Утро. Серый неяркий свет, льющийся в окно.  
Сегодня в Москве опять будет пасмурно.  
Я просыпаюсь раньше него — мужчины, которого не знала до вчерашнего вечера… или ночи. Неважно.  
Я привыкла просыпаться раньше их всех. Ни к чему им видеть меня со смазанным макияжем и растрепавшейся укладкой, верно?  
Ночью-то им всё равно. Но не наутро. И хотя во второй раз я ещё ни с кем из них не встречалась — всё равно не хочется, чтобы кто-то, проснувшись утром, испугался, какую же, оказывается, страшную тётку привёл к себе спьяну ночью.  
Поспешно бегу в ванную, смотрюсь в зеркало. В общем-то, не такая уж я и тётка; ну, морщинки самую чуточку в уголках глаз, но если не вглядываться, то и их не видно. И совсем не страшная — даже когда макияж смазан и укладка растрепалась.  
Многие в мои тридцать четыре куда хуже выглядят. А что? У меня ни мужа, ни детей. Сама себе хозяйка. По дому можно сказать что и не шуршу почти; комнатка моя в коммуналке почти так же неприбранно выглядит, как у этого моего — сегодняшнего — его однокомнатная квартира.  
Сегодняшний мой, кстати, холостяк. Хоть и тоже ему за тридцать, по лицу видно. Это приятно; не люблю в их квартирах наличие жены замечать. Куда бы она ни уехала. И хоть и не встречаюсь я с ними — со своими мужчинами — во второй раз.  
Наличие жены сразу замечаешь. А у меня так и вообще глаз намётанный.  
Умываюсь — мыло у него, правда, самое дешёвое, ну да ничего, хоть не хозяйственное, и на том спасибо, — обновляю макияж. Густая чёрная тушь, голубые тени, ярко-красная помада.  
Роковая женщина. Которой я пытаюсь выглядеть — и для себя, и для них.  
Соседки по коммуналке в лицо улыбаются, вежливые, а за глаза — уж я-то знаю — называют проституткой. Хоть я и не проститутка никакая — работаю буфетчицей в театре, на зарплату и живу. Изначально, конечно, мечтала актрисой стать, да только какая из меня актриса…  
Пара мужчин, кстати, пытались наутро деньги сунуть. Сторублёвки; видать, совсем я ещё не истрепалась, раз так высоко ценят. Пожалуй, если бы брала — деньги-то их, — уже бы разбогатела.  
Да только я, конечно, не только сторублёвки не взяла, но и пощёчину каждому, кто деньги пытался сунуть, влепила. Красиво так, по-театральному. Будто и впрямь актриса.  
Они ничего, извинялись даже. Кажется, правда стыдно было.  
Нет, а какого чёрта, правда? Если они меня в ресторане подцепили, значит, за деньги я? Скучно мне просто. Тепла хочется. Пусть даже на одну ночь.  
В ресторанах я обычно только один бокал вина заказываю. Красного, грузинского. Если каждый вечер или даже раз в неделю по-настоящему кутить — моей зарплаты точно не хватит.  
Иногда тот, кого подцеплю, чем-нибудь ещё потом угостит, выпивкой чаще всего. Иногда — сразу, как познакомимся, к себе ведёт.  
Ну, если не угостит, то и не страшно. Я ведь с ними не ради ресторанной еды.  
— Проснулась? Рано ты.  
Ага. Вот и он. Мой сегодняшний… вчерашний.  
— Я — ранняя пташка, — пытаюсь улыбнуться, хотя на самом деле совершенно не выспалась.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я сейчас чаю сделаю. Или ты кофе любишь? У меня кофе есть.  
— Да не надо, — не привыкла я с ними, случайными своими мужчинами, по утрам чаи распивать; да на самом деле, мало кто и предлагает. — Я пойду уже.  
— Не выдумывай, — а голос у него прямо властный — и как вчера не заметила… Хотя — чего уж там — выпившая я вчера была, больше обычного выпившая, не один бокал выпила, а несколько. — Так чай или кофе?  
— Кофе.  
Ладно, выпью я с тобой кофе. Раз уж ты такой галантный кавалер.  
Пьём кофе — чёрный, молока у него нет, но с рафинадом. Я прошу сигарету — у меня кончились. Он подносит мне спичку, я стараюсь подкурить из его руки поизящнее — хоть уже и не соблазняю. Просто привычка.  
— Ещё увидимся?  
Я смотрю ему в лицо, и у меня в груди что-то сжимается. Он пожалуй что и красив — вроде бы неприметной, но цепляющей мужской красотой. И мне с ним было хорошо — правда хорошо, редко с кем так.  
Может, и правда бы…  
Нет. Никогда ещё из моих попыток построить серьёзные отношения — дольше, чем на одну ночь — ничего хорошего не получалось.  
— Не знаю, — я стараюсь говорить легко, стараюсь улыбаться — я ведь роковая женщина, я ни о чём не переживаю, так? — Вряд ли.  
Он смотрит мне в лицо — внимательными, спокойными серыми глазами. Становится чуточку неуютно; такое ощущение, что мысли читает.  
Предыдущие в основном были другими. Обычно наутро им всем вообще до лампочки.  
— Ничего, — он отпивает из своей кружки; по-прежнему спокоен — и, кажется, совсем не разочарован моими словами. — Если что, я тебя найду.  
Найдёт он. Вот даже как…  
— Ты что, из милиции? — спрашиваю я и вдруг смутно вспоминаю — ночное. Чёрт, он ведь… перед тем, как раздеться…  
Он кобуру снял. С пистолетом. Правда.  
— А ты что, боишься? — он улыбается — одними уголками губ, но улыбка у него очень приятная.  
— А вдруг, — мне внезапно хочется засмеяться, и я смеюсь. — Может, я иностранная шпионка.  
— Тогда я тем более тебя найду.  
Я допиваю кофе. Думаю: мне хочется, чтобы он меня нашёл. Правда.  
Даже хочется, чтобы счёл иностранной шпионкой. Допросил. А потом влюбился.  
Хочется, чтобы влюбился — именно он.  
Вот же чёрт. Кажется, правда пора уходить. Не надо было пить с ним кофе; не надо было подкуривать от его спички.  
Не утром. Ночью — то, что было ночью, наутро всегда забывается. Карета превращается в тыкву, принцесса — в оборванку.  
Но утром…  
Он провожает меня, подаёт пальто. Явно хочет поцеловать — но не решается, только задерживает на пару секунд мои пальцы в своих. Я даже почти жду, что поцелует руку, — но нет, это было бы уже слишком по-книжному. По-киношному. По-театральному.  
Прощаемся.  
Разумеется, он не станет меня искать. Все они только так говорят… если вообще говорят.  
Но вот если бы… если бы — именно он…  
…Еду в полупустом утреннем трамвае. Достаю из сумочки зеркальце, привычно смотрю, не размазался ли снова макияж.  
Вот же чёрт…  
Клипса. Клипса — только одна.  
Отлично. Просто отлично. Забыла у сегодняшнего — вчерашнего — прекрасного принца. Теперь даже не вспомню, где его квартира.  
Ну и ладно. Что я, не смогу купить себе новые клипсы? Даже если эти были самые любимые. Ещё и достала с трудом…  
Неожиданно хочется плакать, и я, боясь сморгнуть, старательно пялюсь в окно.  
Если прольются слёзы и тушь затечёт в глаза — щипать будет неимоверно.  
  


***

…Снова заварить кофе, закурить ещё одну сигарету. В кои-то веки выходной; можно не спешить.  
Но какая женщина… Может, и не красивее прочих — но эта её печаль в серо-синих глазах под голубыми от теней веками…  
На столе что-то взблёскивает.  
Клипса.  
Чехословацкое стекло; прозрачные грани, в электрическом свете сверкает лучше, даже почти похоже на бриллианты.  
Он тушит окурок в пепельнице, кладёт клипсу на ладонь, улыбается.  
Вот и повод увидеться снова. Золушка потеряла хрустальную туфельку.  
…В блокноте, лежащем в верхнем ящике стола, мелким ровным почерком, остро отточенным карандашом записаны фамилия, имя, отчество и адрес проживания. Её — Золушки с клипсами из чехословацкого стекла и кроваво-красной помадой.  
Она была уверена, что проснулась первой. Но это не так — и когда она спит, усталая и беззащитная, то выглядит гораздо красивее, чем со всей своей штукатуркой «опытной соблазнительницы».  
Да, он заглянул в её сумочку. Проверил паспорт, убедился, что незамужняя, записал данные. Аккуратно сложил всё обратно — ни за что не догадается, что перерыто.  
На самом деле, будь она иностранной шпионкой, у неё не было бы никаких шансов.  
Он вернёт ей клипсу.  
И во второй раз она от него уже не сбежит.


End file.
